Tales of RWBY (Universe)
The Tales of RWBY (テイルズ オブ ルビー, Teiruzu Obu Rubī) universe refers to the series' collection of stages and properties that hail from the American anime series and media franchise owned by Kerry Shawcross and Yoshimasa Tanaka. The show is set in the fictional world of Remnant, where young people train to become Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect their world from the creatures of Grimm. "." :—About the Tales of RWBY Universe. Franchise description Known Characters Heroes * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose ** Weiss Schnee ** Blake Belladonna ** Yang Xiao Long * Jude's Faction ** Jude Mathis ** Milla Maxwell ** Leia Rolando ** Elize Lutus ** Rowen J. Ilbert ** Ludger Will Kresnik ** Elle Mel Marta ** Milla ** Muzét * Luke's Faction ** Luke fon Fabre ** Tear Grants ** Jade Curtiss ** Anise Tatlin ** Guy Cecil ** Natalia L.K. Lanvaldear * Sorey's Faction ** Sorey ** Mikleo ** Alisha Diphda ** Rose ** Lailah ** Edna ** Dezel ** Zaveid * Velvet's Faction ** Velvet Crowe ** Laphicet ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Magillanica Lou Mayvin/Magilou ** Eizen ** Eleanor Hume Supportives * Aslan Frings * Bartholomew Oobleck * Benwick * Bienfu * Cantabile * Celica Crowe * Class I * Class M * Claudin Asgard * Crimson Herzog fon Fabre * Florian * Francis Daath * Freyr Albert * Ginji * Glynda Goodwitch * Grimoirh * Ingobert VI * Ion ** Ion (original) * Jozette Cecille * Kamoana * Laphicet Crowe * Lorelei * Marybelle Ladan Gardios * Medissa * Mieu * Nephry Osborne * Niko * Noelle * Noir * Professor Ozpin * Peony Upala Malkuth IX * Percival Yil Mid Asgard * Pere * Susanne fon Fabre * Tabatha Baskerville * Teodoro Grants * Urushi * Walter Sigmund * York * Yulia Jue Allies * Dyle * James Ironwood * Kurogane * Penny Polendina * Silva * Seres * Team CFVY * Team CRDL * Team JNPR ** Jaune Arc ** Nora Valkyrie ** Pyrrha Nikos ** Lie Ren * Team SSSN ** Sun Wukong ** Neptune Vasilias * Team STRQ ** Summer Rose ** Taiyang Xiao Long ** Qrow Branwen Anti-Heroes * Aifread Van * Alvin * Asch * Raven Branwen Villains * Abbey ** Artorius Collbrande ** Shigure Rangetsu ** Melchior Mayvin ** Oscar Dragonia ** Teresa Linares * Gelda Nebilim * Innominat * Mohs * Salem's Faction ** Salem ** Dr. Arthur Watts ** Tyrian Callows ** Hazel Rainart *** Cinder's Faction **** Cinder Fall **** Roman Torchwick **** Neopolitan **** Emerald Sustrai **** Mercury Black * Van's Faction ** Van Grants ** Arietta ** Largo ** Dist ** Legretta ** Sync * White Fang ** Sienna Khan ** Adam Taurus Others * Cress Albane * Lloyd Irving * Asbel Lhant * Reid Hershel * Rita Mordio * Leon Magnus * Yuri Lowell * Sophie * Kanonno Earhart * Stahn Aileron * Gaius * Elize Lutus * Veigue Lungberg * Yuri Lowell * Emil Castagnier * Ludger Will Kresnik * Wingul * Zelos Wilder * Chloe Valens * Colette Brunel * Raven * Kyle Dunamis Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces Gallery Characters Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters Others Locations Items Musics Trophies Stickers Masterpieces History Past Synopsis See also External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Tales of RWBY Universe